Pretty Please!
by hihiharry
Summary: Fremione... Fred and George offer Hermione a job at WWW and she accepts! Only George and Ginny notice the chemistry between Hermione and Fred, since they refuse to accept they like each other! Rated T for precautionary reasons
1. A New Job

Hermione Granger walked through Diagon Alley aimlessly, ignoring the intrusive stares from the curious wizarding population. Being a war hero had taken its toll on Hermione; she was battered and exhausted, in a dead-end run of the mill job where she was thoroughly under-appreciated. Her extensive knowledge of magical creatures definitely was not being utilised in her department in the Ministry of Magic. Being a pen pusher was not what she had aspired to when she returned to Hogwarts after Voldemort had been defeated, and definitely not what she wanted to do with her straight O grades in her Newts. Unfortunately for Hermione, blood prejudice had not been rid from society like Voldemort had been, and she had been finding it difficult to find a job that catered for her need to learn and be busy. Harry Potter, her best friend, did not have the same quandaries as she did. Being the Boy Who Lived, he could walk into any job he wanted, and he walked into a job perfect for him; an Auror. Along with Ron Weasley, her other best friend, who was also an Auror, they tackled Dark Wizards across the wizarding world, starting with locking up all the stray Death Eaters and supporters of Voldemort from after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Hermione continued her walk up the busy shopping street, stopping occasionally to look in windows of shops. She hadn't realised that she had been staring at the garish window display of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for the past two minutes until someone waved their hand in front of her face, to snap her out of her obvious daze.

"Hey Mione, watcha looking at?" a joking voice enquired. Hermione jumped out of her skin, and flew around to see who was talking to her. She turned round to see a tall, ginger and very familiar man looking right back at her.

"Fred! I wasn't looking at anything! Don't make me jump like that!" screeched Hermione, causing Fred's eyebrow to shoot up and a smirk to form on his face.

"How could you tell that was me and not George? No one can do that except Ginny and Mum when she's concentrating." Hermione grinned; obviously Fred underestimated her observational skills.

"I had to learn to tell difference, since I was always telling you guys off for testing your products on first years in Hogwarts. It just seemed necessary." Hermione shrugged; slightly irritated that Fred expected any less of her.

"Fair play 'Mione. Hey you wanna come in? Me and George have something to talk to you about. We were going to approach you at the Burrow on Sunday, but since you're here…" Fred looked slightly nervous, and this made Hermione wonder what they were going to ask.

"Okay…this isn't some rouse to test your latest product on me? Because after last time I am neve-" Fred cut her off quickly.

"Really Hermione? After your reaction from last time I don't think we'll ever test on you again. George is still recovering! I'm offended you'd think that of us!" Fred feigned hurt, but couldn't keep it up for long, letting a grin slip. He grabbed her arm and pulled her through the door into the busy shop.

"Hey George meet me in the back office, I've got Hermione! Verity do you think you could mind the counter for a while?" Verity nodded, and George excused himself from the customer he was serving and made his way to the back office.

Fred, who still had a firm grip on Hermione's arm, led her into the back office. She could smell potions bubbling, recognising each one immediately. Polyjuice Potion, Felix Felicis and what she presumed was Hiccoughing Solution. She was suddenly pushed down into a chair and snapped out of her daze.

"Right Hermione, I know this is a bit out of the blue, but we have a proposition for you." Said Fred, fiddling with the sleeves of his bright magenta work robes.

"We show you hate your job, and no, there is no point you trying to argue about it, we know you do and we wanted to offer you another one." Said George, seemingly triumphant as he watched a confused gaze form on Hermione's delicate face.

"What do you mean offer me another one?" She promptly became very wary of the situation she  
was in, pondering the idea of whether she was in a trap or not.

"Well you see-"said Fed

"we want to open-"

"a new branch of WWW-"

"in Hogsmeade-"

"and we're going to need some help!" Fred and George said, looking expectantly at Hermione.

"and what would the job entail exactly" she retorted, in the most professional tone she could put on.

"Well, you see as our shops are just so popular now, primarily because of our good looks but also because of our amazing products, we need as many staff in each shop. Beautiful Hermione, the best witch in the world, you have the right organisational skills and finance knowledge to help kick start a new branch! We want you to be manager, well co-manager with one of us. We haven't decided who will go and work their yet. So what do you say Mia? Pretty please!" Fred batted his eyelashes fruitfully.

"Well, flattery won't get you anywhere, but this does seem like a great new opportunity and a whole lot more fun than writing reports for Theodore Nott all day. Okay, I'll do it." Hermione said slowly, carefully judging the twins reactions. She never thought the day would come when, she Hermione Jean Granger, Bookworm Extraordinaire would be working for the famous Prankster twins.

The twins were jumping up and down, completely crushing any remains of a professional atmosphere in the room. Hermione grinned and stood up, grabbing her bag and coat. Before she could leave, Fred enveloped Hermione in a massive bear hug, a hug that could have rivalled Mrs Weasley's bone crushing embraces. George scrutinised the scene laid out before him, noticing the look of glee in Fred's eyes and the light blush that had formed on Hermione's ivory cheeks.

"Thank you so much Hermione! You've saved our butts from having to hire some rubbish wizard with no understanding! You have, of course, experienced our pranks first hand after all!" Fred said, reminiscing over the last prank they had pulled on Hermione. They had slipped a proto-type potion in her drink that made her speak backwards to everyone. They weren't sure how long the effect of the potion was going to last, and it turned out, unfortunately for Hermione, to last for three days straight. Fred and George argued that it was for her benefit, as it got her three days off work, and boy did she need that. In the three days she had off work, she decided that they were probably right. Hermione scowled at them, also thinking about the last time she was pranked.

"Yes, one condition of me accepting this position will be that you can never prank or test on me ever again! Got it?"

"Got it!" Fred and George said, in a sing song voice.

"Now I've got to go, I guess I need to go hand in my letter of resignation, thank god!" Hermione walked out of WWW, waving to Verity on the way. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day, she thought. Working for Fred and George would most definitely be challenging, and challenging was what she had been craving for the past five years.


	2. Dinner at the Burrow

Chapter 2

Hermione arrived early at the Burrow, as per usual, for the weekly Sunday night dinner. Ever since her messy break up with Ron a few months ago, she hadn't felt as welcome but the Weasley's were the only family she had left so she felt obliged to go. Her parents were killed by Voldemort in the war, and their death had had a large emotional impact on her overall demeanour. Hermione counted herself lucky, the amount of casualties from the Battle of Hogwarts was surprisingly low, though there was a time in which everyone thought Fred was not going to survive. A wall had fallen on him, but luckily Hermione, George and Percy got there in time to lift off rubble and stop the excessive bleeding. This, she supposed was one of the reasons Ron broke up with her. After the war and after Fred had been released from St Mungos, he felt that he was in debt to her, and was by her side 24:7. Ron, with his short temper and impatience immediately jumped to the conclusion that obviously Hermione and Fred were having a secret relationship.

Hermione walked into the kitchen, evidently deep in thought, and walked straight into Mrs Weasley.

"Oh my I am sorry dear!" Mrs Weasley said, with motherly concern etched on her face.

"Oh no Mrs Weasley this was my fault, I was daydreaming! I came in to see if there was anything I could do to help" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing in the kitchen, but if you would be a dear and go and fetch Fred and George from upstairs, that would be lovely" replied Mrs Weasley.

Hermione walked up the stairs, reminiscing about the memories that she held of this house, her second childhood home. She reached their door, and knocked, but there was no answer. She repeated the action with the same outcome. Eventually, Hermione impatiently opened the door to reveal Fred and George in deep conversation.

"BOYS! Dinner time! I knocked, didn't you hear me?" Inquired Hermione.

"Oh no we were just so busy talking about-"

"GEORGE" Fred shrieked, completely cutting him off.

"I mean we were busy talking about the new shop, and erm…and which of us were going to co-run it with you!" stuttered George.

"Riiiight…and which of you will it be?"

"We...erm...haven't deci-"

"Oh it's going to be me!" Fred said quickly, with a look of sheer unease plastered on his face.

"Right, yes, it's Fred. Congrats you guys! You're co-managers!" said George.

"That's great! Well you two better come down for dinner" and with that, Hermione walked out of the room and down the stairs."

"What the hell was that Gred?" yelped George, as soon as he heard Hermione's footsteps touch the stairs.

"I just want to run the new store that's all" replied Fred, obviously feigning composure.

"Well that isn't what it sounded like, it looks like you have the hots for our favourite bookworm!" concluded George, with a traditional Weasley grin plastered on his face.

"Of course I don't! I mean its Hermione, our little brother's best friend. I mean yeah okay she has turned into woman of the most beautiful witches I have ever seen, but of course I don't like her!" argued Fred.

"Freddy doth protest too much, methinks…" said George, who then leaped up and ran down the stairs, before he got throttled by his twin.

"NOT TRUE!" Fred called after him, but it was too late.

Dinner was a loud and dramatic affair, a common occurrence in the Weasley household. This was not helped by George's not so sly hints at Fred, who had gotten the last seat at the table, by Hermione. The constant winks and the passing comments from George had Fred on edge all evening.

Hermione got home from the Burrow and made herself a cup of tea. She played out the evening in her head, how Fred had sat next to her, was nervous around her. Did she like Fred? _Of course you don't Hermione, what's wrong with you? Yes he's extremely handsome and funny and actually very smart, but he's a prankster and you're bookworm and nothing can change that._

She decided to stop thinking about the matter and picked up her latest book _Trials and Tribulations of Magical Creatures._She found her spot and continued reading, absorbing up the facts and drifting off into her own magical world, a world of books and knowledge. This was abruptly interrupted by an owl pecking on her window, an owl she recognised as Adra, the twins' owl.

Mione,

Come to our branch in Diagon Alley tomorrow to collect your uniform and we'll go through your job specification. Just to tell you, you'll be in charge, with me of course, of restoring the shop in Hogsmeade. Sorry if we left that part out!

The better looking twin,

Fred

_So much for not thinking about Fred._


End file.
